Bloody kiss
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Fye a soif. Mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Mais c'est sans compter sur la perspicacité de notre cher ninja. OS, KuroxFye.


**Résumé : Fye a soif. Mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Et c'est sans compter sur la perspicacité de Kurogane. OS, KuroxFye, vous l'aurez deviné (comment ça encore ? ^^)**

**Disclaimer : J'ai même pas le droit à un p'tit bout ? * grands yeux larmoyants * Non ? T_T Bon, OK, OK, Kuro et Fye ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent aux géniales Clamp. Et je ne me fais pas un seul yen sur leur dos.**

**OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOO**

POV Kurogane

Les gamins dormaient depuis longtemps quand je me suis décidé à aller le voir. Je savais qu'il allait me détester pour ce que j'allais faire, mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais décemment le laisser mourir. Et surtout, je savais que, plus que moi, c'était lui-même qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Je m'étais battu de longues heures contre moi-même avant de me décider. Il avait soif, cela se voyait. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait demandé quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, cet imbécile s'efforçait d'essayer de le cacher. Il pouvait tromper tout le monde, mais pas moi. Je connais trop bien cette pâleur sur son visage, cette détresse, ce désir à la limite du supportable luisant dans son œil unique lorsqu'il pose le sur moi. Mais il ne dit rien. Jamais. Baka….

Pendant des heures, j'ai été partagé entre l'envie de le forcer à boire ou de respecter sa décision et le laisser tranquille. J'ai également sérieusement envisagé l'option consistant à lui tordre le cou mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je l'ai écartée presque aussi vite qu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit. Pfffffff…. Je me ramollis…. C'est la faute de Tomoyo… Restaient les deux options précédemment citées. Je pouvais très bien monter, défoncer sa porte, me trancher les veines et l'obliger à se sustenter. Il m'aurait détesté, repoussé, jeté hors de sa chambre, mais au moins il aurait bu. Mais cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas avoir recours à la force avec lui. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert. Quant à la deuxième option, je ne souhaitait même pas l'envisager. Le laisser tranquille ? Cela revenait à le condamner. Et cette idée m'était insupportable.

Tandis que je me débattais avec mes pensée, une évidence s'était soudain imposée à moi, comme une lumière que j'avais toujours refusé de voir et qui m'éclairait soudainement, si fort, que je ne pouvais l'ignorer plus avant. Jamais je ne pourrais laisser mourir Fye. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de sa présence, de son sourire, de ses surnoms à la con… J'avais besoin de lui comme de l'air que l'on respire parce que je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais. Moi, Kurogane, le plus grand ninja du Japon, le plus impitoyable, le plus sanguinaire, j'étais tombé amoureux de cet imbécile de mage. Le sourire Colgate de Tomoyo me revint violemment en mémoire et je grinçais des dents. Elle se foutrait bien de moi celle-là, si elle savait… Mais qu'importe. Ma décision était prise. J'irai le voir. J'essaierai de le convaincre de boire mon sang. Je me fichais totalement qu'il me déteste si je pouvais le garder en vie.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous sa porte, mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Trop de fois, je l'avais entendu gémir dans son sommeil, en proie à un cauchemar. Il avait sans doute peur de dormir maintenant…. Ce fut sans aucune hésitation ni sans aucun bruit que je poussais la porte. Il était là, assis à la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation de la pleine lune. Je refermais doucement la porte, sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, une lueur de panique et de désir mêlée traversa son regard.

- Kurogane…murmura-t-il.

Je retins une grimace. Je l'avais tant engueulé pour qu'il m'appelle enfin par mon prénom… Alors pourquoi d'un coup, ce nom dans sa bouche me fait plus mal qu'un coup de poignard ? Refusant de laisser ces émotions me submerger, j'avançais vers lui en dégainant mon katana. Sans bruit. Sans un mot. Fye tomba à genoux, d'un air solennel et baissa la tête.

- Idiot, pensais-je. Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu pour te tuer ?

Toujours sans un mot, je relevais ma manche et passa le fil de mon arme sur mon poignet. Le sang coula immédiatement. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Fye releva soudain la tête et son œil unique se remplit de larmes quand il comprit.

- Non, Kurogane…. non…

Ah ce nom….. Je laissais tomber mon katana et m'agenouillais devant lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Refusant de le laisser se dérober, je passais mon bras gauche autour de sa taille et le plaquais contre moi. il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière quand je levais mon poignet droit vers lui. L'odeur de sang doit l'enivrer….pensais-je.

- Je t'en supplie….sanglota-t-il en se débattant faiblement.

Oh Fye… Si tu savais ce qu'il m'en coûte… Le cœur déchiré, je me penchais vers son oreille et murmurais :

- S'il te plaît….

Une violente douleur transperça soudain le creux de mon poignet et je compris qu'il avait cessé de lutter. je me mis à l'observer, étrangement fasciné par ce mélange de soulagement et d'intense dégoût qui se peignait sur ses traits. Des larmes coulaient de son œil unique, se mêlant à mon sang.

- Oh Fye, pourquoi te sens-tu coupable d'une décision que j'ai choisi de prendre ? murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi. Je ne suis senti forcé en rien, j'ai fait le choix de devenir ton calice pour te garder en vie, car l'idée de ta mort m'était insupportable. Je ne puis m'imaginer continuer sans toi. Je veux profiter de chaque seconde à tes côtés parce que je t'aime Fye, malgré tout, malgré toi, et que cela ne changera jamais….

Je ne me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire que lorsque je vis que Fye avait relevé la tête et me regardait, bouleversé. Ah quel imbécile ! Je n'avais même pas percuté que je parlais tout haut…..

- Kuro-chan….souffla-t-il.

- Tu sais, lui dis-je en caressant son visage, finalement, je crois que j'aime bien tes surnoms…

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et rougit. Alors, sans réfléchir plus avant, je me penchais vers lui et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes, encore maculées de sang. Passé la surprise, il me rendit mon baiser avec une fougue que je n'aurais jamais osé espéré.

Et je me dis qu'au final, malgré ce que j'avais fait, il ne me détestait peut-être pas tant que ça….

FIN


End file.
